The Weddings off kings and queens
by Midtnight
Summary: A companion piece to my fic Even Death. A Wedding is a frightening thing even for kings and queens. Warning here be happy and fluffy things, oooooh yes and now lemon free as per reportable offences request...


AN:

Warning here be happy and fluffy things, oooooh yes

* * *

**The Weddings off kings and queens **

"Seriously Sarah I don't want this, it's too big and really how can twelve hundred nobles be considered an intimate gathering?" Standing in the centre of the room with what could easily be considered an invading army of seelie seamstresses Lilly looked more like a swatch tree than a queen in the making.

Smirking at the sight Sarah shrugged casually "well I guess that it's a stretch, but as you two are the only seelie royals to be wed in oh... just over nine thousand years, and if things go our way the only ones ever. Then you can't really blame them for wanting to be a part of it, can you".

"No but...aww STOP FUCKING POKING ME WITH THOSE GODDAMN NEEDLES! ": Rounding on the startled seamstress who had inadvertently poked her Lilly ripped the pincushion from her hand an hurled it across the room striking a mannequin and causing the gravity defying headdress perched on its head to topple and crumple on the marble floor.

"Mercy my queen I did not mean to harm thee, please punish only me..." crumbling to the floor with tears streaming down her pale face as terror washed all colour from her, the seamstress looked as if she was expecting to killed or worse for her transgression. And not just her, every servant in the room were on their knees heads down and eyes averted as they waited with bated breath for the wrath of their queen.

"Oh fuck not! No I didn't mean it like that at all... Shit okay" Moving gingerly so as to not skewer herself on the millions of small needles festooning what in the end would become a stunning pale aqua wedding dress, Lilly knelt in front of the cowering woman gently pulling her into a careful hug. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you like that, and no one is getting punished for anything like this okay? Now let's get off the floor okay and get this dress done."

The seamstress nodded faintly and it felt for the world as if the entire room drew in a deep breath, as Lilly guided her to her feet and turned to the still kneeling servants around her " Please rise, I am not your former queen and no one is being punished for an honest mistake, now rise and let's get this dress made okay? I need to make quite the impression on your king, before I turn into a bloated whale...

Chuckling softly Sarah stepped up to the bustling beehive surrounding Lilly: "Don't worry about him he's his father's son and no matter how much weight you gain he'll cry like a babe in arms when he sees you in that glade"

* * *

"Oh for the love of the goddess Shiver, it does not matter what you wear as long as it is clean and descent. The leather and velvet are fine, you are a warrior king, leave the flimsy silk to the women" : Lounging in the chair with his customary languid grace, Jareth watched Shiver as the two seelie tailors did their best to fit the long limbed goblin in clothes fit for a seelie king. It was to be quite honest an amusing sight.

It had been a long three hours and judging by the stubborn insistent rejection of every suggestion made by both Jareth and the tailors, it would be at least another few hours before they were even remotely done for the day.

"Really father is this a joke?" : Tugging at the fitted and in Jareth's opinion rather nicely tailored velvet jacket Shiver twisted and turned in front of the massive mirror looking for flaws that only he could see: "Can't you see that it makes me look like an overstuffed cucumber?"

"A what!" Struggling to no not spit out the wine he thought he was drinking Jareth gasped as he stared at Shiver and the goddess be dammed if the boy wasn't right. The green of the heavy velvet was meant to compliment the green of Shivers skin but it ended up doing nothing but make him look green enough to be a plant, not the most dignified look for a young king. Doing his best not to laugh at Shivers consternation Jareth swallowed thickly and said: "Well I can certainly see a faint similarity but the cucumber is a very noble..."

The light hearted jibe was cut short by the not surprisingly accurate attack of a wadded up shirt. Pulling the vicious garment from his face Jareth king of the goblins and lord of the Labyrinth couldn't suppress a full-throated laughter as it filled the room "Oh by the goddess boy just choose a different colour it is not that difficult! "

"But it is, I want her to see me and not second guess her choice to bond with me, I want her to..."

"To look at you as if you were the only man in the world for her?" Nodding in sympathy with the notion Jareth smiled ever so slightly. He understood, he felt the same way as he watched Sarah interacting with the noble knights' of all realms, men that could make even Jareth feel inadequate and ungainly as they paid courtly homage to their queen.

But the truth of the matter was that these two women, these utterly and completely stunning creatures had chosen them as their mates and nothing could undo that choice. Perhaps they both needed to remember that fact.

"Do not worry yourself Shiver she is already bound to you and no ceremony can ever change that fact. Besides you may not notice it but she already looks at you that way."

Waving the fawning tailors away Shiver stalked from the podium to join Jareth by the massive marble fireplace, accepting the glass of golden summerwine his father offered as he landed heavily in the beautifully carved chair "I know, I know but still so much has happened and changed in the last two months, and at times I worry that she may regret her choice"

Gazing into the leaping flames Jareth nodded, he seemed to do that a lot recently, as he said: "Oh I don't think you have anything to fear, as far as goblins go you are rather well proportioned, or though Klonk is coming along nicely. In a few years he might even rival your fabled physics. "

Tossing back the smooth sweet wine in a single swallow Shiver grumbled: "To the veil with all this bloody ceremony, I get the need for our coronation, I even see why it is important for the high council to be present when we bind ourselves formally to the core of this realm, but really must we invite every single noble in the underground to the ceremony... This was not exactly what I was expecting or wanting from our wedding."

Looking sad Jareth shrugged as he poured another glass of wine from the delicately blown glass decanter.

"I know son, it was not the wedding that I imagined for you either, but needs must I am afraid and it will make the transition far smoother for you. But... No that would be silly and redundant "

"What father if you have some bright idea that will allow Lilly and I to have the ceremony we want then tell me": Goddess but he was frustrated, grabbing the decanter Shiver let a thin trickle of magic transform the cloyingly sweet liquor into a more familiar hearty dark ale. They had wanted a small private ceremony at the hidden forest lake where he had proposed, but the seelie high council had begged and then insisted that a lavish affair was held to allow the entire realm and most of the underground to participate in the event. And Shiver understood, he truly did but that did not mean that he had to like it.

"I cannot promise anything, but I may have a solution that will allow you to have both." Letting his crystal goblet burst in a soft pop like that of a bubble Jareth rose and smoothed down his deep brown leather jacket. "Allow me a few hours and then I will have an answer for you son."

Nodding Shiver sighed and continued sulking as he stared silently into the roaring fire.

Letting himself out of the room Jareth chuckled softly as he walked down the wide light bathed white marble corridor as he made a beeline towards the room where Lilly and Sarah were working on the all important wedding dress. True the damn thing could simple have been conjured but common superstition demanded that such garments were crafted by hand using fibres that had grown naturally and been processed completely without magic. It was to symbolically bring wealth a plenty into the marriage so that they would never go without.

It was a sweet sentiment but it did slow down any wedding preparations to an almost crawl, and Jareth could not help but feel utterly grateful that he and Sarah had been spared the insane circus by Oberon and Titania's failed attempt of driving a wedge in between them. And even as the thought formulated in his mind, Jareth felt a strange stab as he realized that having no ceremony might have been easier, but it had also robbed Morgaine and Shiver of the chance to celebrate his and Sarah's happiness and though nothing had been said, Jareth had no doubt that the few but dearly loved members of their small family felt somewhat cheated.

Pausing with his hand on the gilded handle, Jareth felt a faintly nagging desire to change that disappointment and allow their family to celebrate. But as it was it would have to wait until after Shiver and Lilly's celebration and speaking of.

Pushing the door open Jareth slipped inside as quietly as possibly. The room was huge and the wall's lined with bolts of cloth in every colour and quality available to the seelie. Gliding up next to Sarah, Jareth pulled her into a gentle hug stealing her startled yelp with an utterly possessive kiss. Humming happily against her lips, Jareth sighed: "Did you miss me precious?"

Her delighted laugher washed through the room like sunlight through a meadow: "Oh you wish you hopeless romantic"

"Yes precious I would, but that is not why I am here"

Turning in his arms Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist so that she held him as much as he held her: "Oh so why are you here? It's bad luck for a man to see the dress before the ceremony."

God but he loved the feel of her, as she rested against him. If he had a choice he would have curled up in their fur nest and just enjoyed the feel of her naked skin under his hands, but a king and queen rarely had the luxury of staying in bed all day.

"Well I believe that there has to be an actual dress for the bad luck to apply my love, in any case I am only here to steal you away if that is okay with our lovely Lilly? What do you say can you do without Sarah for a few hours?"

Shrugging underneath her mountain of cloth Lilly said: "Sure, I think we have it firmly in hand, what do you say ladies?"

Timid fear was clearly evident in the pale maid who served as head seamstress's voice as she dropped into a deep curtsy and said: "Of cause your majesty, we are but here to serve."

The effort not to roll her eyes at the display of servility was not lost on Sarah as Lilly waved at her friends, clearly signalling that she would be fine: "Yeah as said we got this, go do your stuff, oh and before I forget, Morgaine said that she and Fiora might drop by later, I'm teaching them to enjoy the finer arts of Hollywood. We'll be watching The Princess Bride..."

Giggling at the thought of winters hag chowing down on caramel popcorn and while watching The Princess Bride, Sarah laughed: "Oh we will be back for that even if we have reorder time to make it"

"Good, then I'll reserve the beanbags for you two lovebirds. Now go on I'll see you both later"

Sarah had meant to say something more, but Jareth's crystal landed at their feet, vanishing them both in a swirling cloud of gold and silver white.

* * *

The meadow was cloaked in heavy snow, just as it had been when Sarah had first brought their little family there. Trudging up the stairs the pair stopped outside the darkened lodges front door, exchanging glances that spoke clearly of their ambivalence about entering the silent empty building. So much had happened here, battles every inch as bloody as the one that had ravaged the Labyrinth, the birth of love and friendship so strong that it had healed wound thought too deep to ever mend. They had forged a family here, a broken happy family. And the ghost of that would always linger, entwined with the loss they had suffered.

The stone that marked Didymus and his family's final resting place lay just a hundred feet from the lodge at the very edge of the thick wild forest where they had spent so much time. It was a tall translucent marble slab and on it had been engraved simple

Sir Didymus

A truer friend will never be found

Giving Sarah's hand a soft encouraging squeeze Jareth said softly: "I miss him too, more that I fear he ever imagined"

"Oh I doubt that he ever imagined anyone missing him, the bloody fox, we were so close weren't we"

"Yes, but we both know that he would have hated to see us so sad on a day as beautiful as this"

"Yeah, you're right, so what are we here for? You have that look that says you have a plan"

The sadness evaporated almost entirely as Jareth abruptly pulled her away from the still unopened door and over to the porch railing pointing enthusiastically at the deep forest beyond the memorial.

"Do you remember Lilly and Shivers plan to say their vows at the forest lake where we spent that perfect summer day?"

Rolling her eyes Sarah chuckled: "Yeah I seem to remember something along those lines, if only could I could bring to mind where I had heard it said... oooh yeah that's right every fucking day since the official wedding was decided on..."

"Yes they have been quite vocal haven't they" Smiling wistfully Jareth raised her hand to his lips kissing the milky white knuckles: "And they are not alone..."

"Oh who else wanted to get married out here?"

"No you misunderstand it is not someone who wanted to be wed, but someone who wished that they had seen us be wed"

"Ooh" Looking startled Sarah asked: "But who? Well I mean Lilly has been teasing me and Bolton keeps shooting daggers my way when the word wedding come up, but I get the feeling that they are not the ones you are referring to "

Pulling her in close as he conjured a cloak to wrap them both in Jareth sighed: "No they are not, I was referring to Morgaine, My true mother though she has said nothing I see it in the looks she thinks that I do not see, and the sighs she thinks me deaf to. She is my mother and she was not there when we gave our vows..."

"Yeah that sucks, but what do you propose? "

"A wedding, just a few of us here, or rather in the clearing with the pond, You and I and Shiver and Lilly, we can give our vows there with Morgaine, Ludo, Rzush and Neuru, the few surviving Bloodthorns and your five winterguards, just the few we hold dear to us, no more."

A wedding, another wedding... Great goddess but Sarah wasn't certain that she could deal with anymore preparations, but the pleading light in his eyes were almost too much for her to contend with, leaving her defenseless and unable to tell him no.: "Okay so when are we doing this?"

"I was thinking tonight, the official ceremony is just a week away and the banquets and balls will begin the day after tomorrow, and I feel that we all deserve a day to celebrate afterwards..."

"Ooh so this is just an elaborate scheme to get me naked and alone so you can take advantage of me is that it?"

Shrugging that wonderful gaelic shrug of his Jareth breathed against her cheek "and that would be bad because..."

Pressing closer against him Sarah felt a thrill deep at the pit of her, as the ghost of his claws caressed her back underneath her clothes. "Hmmmm you are playing dirty there old man."

"Yes well I have a reputation to uphold, and it is only your body that younger than me." Turning so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders as he moved in for a slow teasing kiss. Sarah moaned, "You are such a tease." As she captured his willing lips.

Oh great goddess how she loved the feeling of his hands on her body and the warm spicy taste of his greedy lips as he fought to eat her from her mouth and down. Pulling back from the heady kiss Sarah rested her forehead against the hollow at his throat and sighed: "We will never get anything done if you continue this way"

His voice was dark and rough with lust as he gripped her thighs easily lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist as he growled: "We shall manage"

The door creaked open but neither of them heard as Jareth carried her through the magically lit room and into the musky safety of the room they called theirs. Dropping her on the fur nest that served as their bed, Jareth towered over her, a look of animal hunger in his eyes as he licked his sharp teeth. "The problem with goblins are that we prefer our meat live and struggling."

Shuddering as a chill of excitement washed through her Sarah grinned and boasted: "Well then _goblin king_ come and get me"

Launching himself at her faster than she could roll away, Jareth had her pinned with his greater weight as he growled " And now I..."

That was as far as he got as Sarah used the strength build on the field of woe to flip them both over and pin him with her knees on his upper arms. "Got you, now say uncle and I might...oh sweet goddess"

Goddess but she loved him. She loved the way he touched and pleased and as the minutes of pleasure turned to hours Sarah could only feel blessed that this as the man she had been fated to love...

Spent he slid to the side and curling around her he breathed in her musky post sex scent, whispering hoarsely: "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me..."

The laughter in his tone was not lost on Sarah as she let herself rest heavily on his firm chest and said "Well if you are too old then..."

"Then what?" He growled in mock anger.

"I'll just have to reorder time for you, so you can have a nap right here beside me"

Pulling the warm furs up and around them she smiled as he laid a lingering kiss on her lips and sighed happily. "This is why I love you..."

"Oh" she yawned back "I make you take naps?"

"No you remind me that even a king needs someone to care for him...

* * *

The light of the newborn moons washed the small clearing in pale silver light, as the two women walked silently up through the two rows of silent warriors towards the two clearly infatuated men standing on the ice of the frozen lake. Pausing only long enough to hand their silvery white cloaks to the redcap couple who stepped up to take them, Sarah and Lilly clasped hands and stepped onto the pale aqua ice as they moved to the anxiously looking men.

If you hadn't known it, it would have been impossible to tell that both men were kings and not just common men waiting to be joined with their sweethearts. Only the simple circlets holding back the quartets hair revealed the truth as the women stopped in front of the men and the withered crone stepped up to them and asked: "Who gives this woman to this man?"

A soft chuckle passing through the small gathering as the women answered in unison "I do"

Parting slightly they held out their joined hands and Sarah spoke first. "I Sarah sister to Lilly, stand here to offer her hand to Shiver, a strong man of good repute."

"And I Lilly sister to Sarah, stand here to offer her hand to Jareth, a strong man of good repute. Don't look so shocked Jareth you should have seen this coming."

Chuckling as he shook his head slightly in happy disbelief Jareth answered: "I suppose I should have, but what is a life without surprises"

"Boring as Hell" Lilly grinned, "Now get in line."

Bowing with a kings grace, Jareth smiled "as my lady commands"

Turning to the two men, Morgaine winters withered hag fairly beamed as she looked at the two men who were the closest she would ever come to having children and said: "And who stands by the groom, as witness to their vows?

An amused smile passed between father and son as they too spoke in unison: "I do."

Mirroring the women, Jareth took Lilly's hand from Sarah's and placed it on Shiver's, smiling one of those bright truly genuine smiles of his Jareth said: "I Jareth stand in witness to the vows between these two, that none may call them false."

Using his free hand Shiver gently took Sarah's hand and laid it in Jareth's saying solemnly: "And I Shiver stand in witness to the vows between these two, that none may call them false."

Still beaming as crimson tears spilled down her cheeks Morgaine rested each hand on the entwined hands of the two couples as she asked: "Then I ask you, do you swear to love and fear each other, to be a slave and a benevolent master to one another, and remain true until you breach the veil and re-join our mother goddess beyond"

The four answered as one "We do, by the magic within our cores and the honour that guides us, we swear to remain true unto death."

"Then go forth from this day as one, two sides of one coin"

The clearing erupted in clapping and shouts of Joy as the two couples turned to the small crowd grinning like children.

* * *

The last moon dropped below the horizon as the guests left the lone lodge, leaving the four somewhat newlyweds behind, to enjoy their first night together.

Collapsing in the couch as the tables and tableware vanished in puffs of golden glitter Jareth grinned at Shiver and Lilly as they stood looking tired and yet utterly and completely happy in each others arms.

"Was this the wedding you had imagined? Well a part from the fact that you were not alone?

Pulling the thin golden circlet from his head Shiver grinned as he gazed down at Lilly " I could not have asked for a better way to celebrate our union"

"Yeah" Lilly interjected " It was perfect, thank you Jareth, this was exactly what I had envisioned and I could not imagine anything more perfect that sharing it with the two of you. I mean if it wasn't for you, we would not have happened."

"And the official ceremony does it still seem overly daunting?"

"Nah" Lilly smiled "It's fine, this was our true wedding, the rest is just for our people, it's what a monarch does"

"Yes" Jareth sighed softly as Sarah slipped down to curl up beside him" the weddings of king and queens are seldom for ourselves. But that does not mean that we cannot steal a little time now and then."


End file.
